Want to know something?
by SexySenoritaPeggy
Summary: The Diva Of Tomorrow Paige has a crush on a fellow English superstar known as Wade Barrett. Her good friends Emma and Layla tell Wade about the crush, but what happens when they see each other face to face? Wade Barrett/Paige Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wanted my first fanfic on here to be a oneshot between my two favourite wrestlers Wade Barrett and Paige. I'm a fan of both of them because they're from my home country of England and also I figured I would ship them, despite I'm not a shipper at all. Also on this one shot, Paige in on the main roster instead of NXT. I figured if both English superstars were on the main roster, it would look better than one in Developmental and the other on the main roster. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Paige has finally been moved up to the main roster since last month. The NXT Universe and the WWE Universe knew it was time so it was finally her time to shine in WWE. Right now, Paige is in the Divas' locker room with her fellow Brit Layla and her good friend from NXT (Who's also got called up to the main roster) Emma. Layla and Emma were having a chat while Paige was getting ready for her match against Aksana and also watching Wade Barrett facing Rob Van Dam in the ring. Little did a lot of people know is that Paige has had a crush on the 6'7 Englishman for a while. Ever since he first came to Full Sail University for an NXT taping, Paige has been falling for him ever since, but she doesn't know how he feels about her and she would like to keep it that way in case she gets hurt.

"Hey Paige, you must be finding that match really fascinating huh?" Layla asked.

"Hmm?" Paige responded while turning turning her head to see Emma and Layla looking at her. "Yeah. RVD is amazing. I loved watching him wrestle years ago and apparently, he's still got it."

"And Wade Barrett?" Emma asked. "Come on girl, I known since our days in NXT that you've been crushing on him."

"Paige likes Wade Barrett?" Layla asked. "Oooh, the Anti-Diva has a boyfriend."

"Wade is not my bloody boyfriend!" Paige shouted. "... Yeah, Emma's right, I do have a crush on him, but please do not tell anyone? It'll possibly ruin my life if anyone knew."

"Alright. We won't tell."

"Thank you. I have a match against Aksana after this match and I hope to win."

Paige left the locker room and Emma and Layla wished their friend luck in her match. Wade just beat RVD meaning that after the victory scene, he'll be backstage. When it was moved on to another segment, the Leader of the EMMAlution and the 2006 Diva Search Winner just gave each other a stare meaning that they'll have to tell Wade about The Diva of Tomorrow's crush on him.

***Later, during Paige vs Aksana***

Layla and Emma were outside the men's locker room. Layla knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said.

Layla opened the door and she and Emma walked in and saw Wade Barrett alone in the men's locker room. The minute they stepped in, Emma started doing her dance to try and bring up the mood for her.

"Hello Layla, Emma, what do you need?" Wade asked.

"Well, we thought of letting you know some information." Layla said.

"What information?"

"It's about a girl."

"What about this girl?"

"Well, this girl likes you."

"What does she look like?"

"Well, she has black hair, pale skin, a good figure and-"

Emma stopped dancing the minute Layla said that and felt like letting it out.

"Oh, for the love of god, it's Paige!" The leader of the EMMAlution hollered.

"Paige?" Wade asked. "She likes me?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't know we told you because she's in the ring right now."

"Oh. She actually is kind of cute."

"You like her too?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Oh okay. Well that was what we needed to tell you."

"See you Wade." Layla said.

Layla and Emma left the locker room. In the ring, Paige just beat Aksana. Wade just stared at the Diva to Tomorrow on the TV screen and hopes to make a plan to see her when she gets backstage.

***Later***

Layla, Summer Rae and Emma are in the Divas' locker room talking about Paige and Wade Barrett.

"I can't believe I spilled the beans to Wade that Paige likes him. She is going to kill me." Emma said.

"Don't worry Emma." Summer said. "How about when Paige gets here, we just get out of the room like nothing is going on in case you think she wants to kill you?"

"I like that idea." Layla replied. "Also, do you think Wade and Paige would make a cute couple?"

"Yeah. They're both from England, they both love to wrestle and they're both cute." Emma said.

"I know right?"

Paige came in the room feeling calm.

"Hey." Paige said.

The girls kept their mouths shut.

"Is something going on?"

Emma gave Summer and Layla a gesture.

"Nope. You know, I'm actually hungry right now." Summer said. "What about you two?"

"Yeah, I am." Layla said.

"Starved. I could eat anything." Emma said. "Do you want something Paige?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Alright."

Summer, Layla and Emma left the locker room leaving the Diva of Tomorrow on her own. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Paige said.

While Paige was putting her jacket away, the door opened and it was no one other than Wade Barrett who came in. Paige had her back against him so she doesn't know who came in. Wade just looked at Paige and thought that she's really cute in person. He walked over to Paige and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and she couldn't believe who was behind him. 'The Prince' Wade Barrett of course. Paige just smiled nervously and tried to speak.

"H-Hi." Paige said in a shy way.

"Hi." Wade replied. "So a couple little birdies told me that you have a crush on me eh?"

"Umm..."

Paige was just speechless. She couldn't think of what to say to him.

"It's alright. I think you're really cute." Wade said.

".. Thank you." Paige replied.

"So, do you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure. I'm free whenever."

"Perfect."

Wade took Paige's hand and kissed it. Then released and left but without giving her a wink before getting out the door. When the door was closed, Paige was just excited as ever. Then Emma, Layla and Summer came in with sandwiches in their hands.

"Someone's all happy." Emma said.

"Yeah." Paige said.

"What happened? Did you win the lottery?"

"No. Wade asked me out."

"See, I knew telling him would work." Layla said.

"Wait, you three told him how I felt about him?"

Paige was getting mad.

"Not me. I've had enough of fighting you for one lifetime." Summer said.

"Come on, be happy that you're going on a date with Wade." Emma said.

"Alright, but you're helping me decide what to wear." Paige said.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: Do you like? I know it's pretty short but it's the best I could do. I can do the date on a second chapter for you if you want but you have to send a request and you have to explain what you want to happen on the date. First person that sends a request about what they want to happen on the date will be the one I write about and of course, I'm writing it. You just ask what you want to happen. Also I will give you credit for the idea but if you don't want your FanFiction name on here, just say the words and I'll say 'Anon'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I got a request from LadyEvil21 on FanFiction to do the date between Wade Barrett and Paige. She did have some good ideas for what to do but you'll have to read it to have a look. Also, I apologise to LadyEvil21 if this isn't what she hoped for. I mostly do like to add my own twists and stuff into things and also I am not the best writer in the world (ImagineWWE on Tumblr did reject me because I'm didn't write more detailed and according to them, my English isn't good enough so that's proof) so don't be complaining if I suck because I already know it. I hope you enjoy this bit and let's hope you see more from me here on FanFiction.**

* * *

It's a Saturday evening. Paige is at home getting ready for her first date with Wade Barrett (with help from Emma). Paige is in the shower while Emma is deciding an outfit. Emma decided a grey, long tank top with a black leather jacket over it and a pair of black leggings. Wade told Paige he's taking her to the carnival that's on tonight (Mainly because Paige is more of a tomboy and she wouldn't want anything that romantic to happen and Wade knew the perfect idea). When the outfit was chosen, Paige got out of the shower in nothing but a towel around her naked frame and another on her hair.

"Is this good enough?" Emma asked showing Paige the outfit.

"Yeah, looks fine." Paige answered. "I just hope Wade will like it."

"You've never cared about a man liking what you wear before."

"I know, I guess it's different this time."

"Probably. Let's get you ready."

Paige changed into her outfit, Emma did her hair while she did her own make-up. When she was ready, the doorbell rang. Paige put on a pair of shoes and Emma answered the door. It was 'The Prince' Wade Barrett wearing a black jacket (which is zipped up so the t-shirt isn't seen), blue jeans and black shoes.

"Hey Wade." Emma said.

"Hello Emma." Wade replied. "Is Paige here?"

"Yeah, just in here."

Emma allowed Wade in and he noticed The Diva of Tomorrow looking hot, even in casual wear of her kind.

"Hey Wade." Paige said.

"Hey Paige." Wade replied. "You look good."

"Thanks. You look good too."

"So, are you going to be complimenting each other or going out?" Emma asked.

Paige got her key and everything she needed and then she and Wade left the house and Emma told them to have fun before they left.

***Carnival***

When they got to the place, they checked out the entire carnival and they ended up having a blast. Suddenly, The Shield show up (In casual wear, unlike those black suits with padding that they wear to the ring). One of the members, Dean Ambrose, has had a crush on Paige for a long time and has even asked her out on several occasions but she refused because she didn't like the kind of person he was before and she thinks he hasn't changed one bit by personality so she would rather nothing to do with him. The three of them spotted Paige and Wade together watching the people dancing and they were amazed by the dancers. The Shield went over to them and neither of the Brits were happy to see them because they hoped for a date where no one from work showed up (If it was just a coincidence, then it's fine but with seeing Dean Ambrose, Paige could smell trouble).

"What are you all doing here?" Paige asked. "Dean, I told you I don't have any interest in you."

"I know. We just wanted to enjoy the carnival." Dean said.

"Yeah, we heard you guys talking about it and we thought about checking it out." Seth said.

"Is that a problem?" Roman asked.

"Well, if you're just wanting to enjoy the carnival, that's fine, but interrupting our date, that's a big problem, so your three should best stay away from us before there there's any actual trouble happening." Wade said.

"Deal."

The Shield stayed a bit away from Wade and Paige and just decided to spy on them and also enjoy the carnival.

***Later***

The carnival ended and The Prince and The Diva of Tomorrow had a blast. They even met some WWE fans and they all had a photo with the two British wrestlers. The con of the date was The Shield kept throwing tiny stones at them but that just got them annoyed and wanting to move somewhere else but they knew if they ignored the three men, they would stop. Suddenly, Wade had to go to the toilet so Paige decided to wait for him. Then Dean Ambrose walked over to her alone.

"Had fun tonight?" Dean asked.

"Well, other than you and your cronies hitting Wade and I with small things, we had fun." Paige said.

"Look, we're sorry for doing that. It's just that you guys were in the way and possibly you couldn't hear us at times the music got loud so we threw stuff at you to get you both out of the way."

"That was still rude."

"Sorry."

".. It's okay, as long as you don't do it again."

"Deal."

The two got to chatting a bit more and Dean even tried to hit on Paige(Which Paige refused) and when Wade showed up, Dean kissed Paige on the lips. She tried to get him off but she couldn't because he kept hold of her so it looked like she was kissing him back. Wade couldn't believe what he saw. His date and a member of The Shield kissing right in front of him. Dean stopped kissing Paige after 5 seconds of it and smirked at Wade and walked away. Paige turned around and noticed Wade there.

"Wade, I can explain." Paige said.

"Explain what? That you were just using me to let me spot you kissing Dean Ambrose?" Wade asked. "That is just sick Paige, and I thought you don't like him."

"I don't."

"Really? Because it looked like you do. You know what? I'm done with you."

Wade left feeling upset and Paige just bursted into tears.

***Home***

Paige got home. Apparently Emma was still there waiting for her to come back.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Wade and I were having a fine date at the carnival, then The Shield show up and hit us with stuff so we can 'get out of the way' and when it ended, Wade went to the toilet for a minute, then Dean Ambrose went up to me and kissed me and Wade saw it and it was completely taken out of context and now he and I are never gonna go on another date again and he hates me now." Paige explained.

Emma gave her English friend a hug.

"It'll be okay." Emma said. "I'll talk to Wade and maybe things can work out."

"Good luck. He'll never forgive me."

***2 days later***

Paige has still been upset after what happened at the carnival on Saturday. Wade has as well. Paige is scheduled for a match this week against Alicia Fox and she hopes to win this one like she did when she faced Aksana last week. Paige is in the locker room with Emma, Summer Rae and Layla. They mostly kept quiet to avoid upsetting Paige even more. When Paige was ready, she left the locker room to get warmed up.

"So, the Shield really interrupted the date?" Summer asked.

"And Dean Ambrose kissed Paige in front of Wade?" Layla added.

"Yep and yep." Emma said. "I can't believe that Dean would do that. I'm so going to talk to The Shield to explain to Dean that Paige doesn't like him one bit and he should leave her alone. Also, I'm going to talk to Wade to see if he could forgive Paige."

"Good luck."

Emma left the locker room.

***Somewhere backstage***

Emma was looking everywhere for The Shield. At one point, she found them and stormed over to them.

"Why did you sabotage Wade and Paige's date on Saturday night?" Emma asked in a furious way when she approached The Shield.

"I don't know what you're on about Emma." Dean Ambrose said.

"Oh please. Paige told me you kissed her in front of Wade Barrett and you made it look like you were kissing each other. Why can't you get over the fact that Paige isn't into you? You obviously haven't changed one bit Dean."

"Hang on. I've changed."

"Really? If you've changed, you would show Paige you wouldn't try to get her in your own little way and let whatever happens happen."

"Honestly, she's right." Roman Reigns said.

"Pardon?" Seth Rollins asked.

"It's obvious you should let whatever happens happen Dean. I know I'm sounding like I'm against you on this but I'm saying what's right."

Dean had a thought for a minute.

"Fine. I'll leave Paige alone. But if Wade Barrett comes up to me, he'll get some justice served to him." Dean said.

Emma felt more happier from hearing that. She left and went to find Wade Barrett.

***Men's locker room***

Emma knocked on the door, she was allowed in and she noticed The Prince sitting on a steel chair with his head down and he was just completely upset.

"Can we talk?" Emma asked.

"About?" Wade asked.

"What happened between you and Paige."

"She used me to get Dean Ambrose."

"No, she didn't. Let me explain everything."

Emma explained what Paige told her. What happened during the carnival, what happened while he was at the toilet and what actually happened when he came back from the toilet.

"So, it was all taken out of context?" Wade asked.

"Yes. Paige really likes you and if anything, she would never kiss Dean back, even if she was forced to." Emma said. "It's obvious you don't believe me, but I had to tell you the truth."

Emma left the locker room.

***Later, Divas' locker room***

Emma was alone in the locker room. Paige beat Alicia and she looked more vicious than ever tonight and it actually got the crowd on their feet tonight. When the match was over, Summer and Layla came back.

"Hey, how did it go with The Shield?" Summer asked her Australian friend.

"Dean agreed to stay away from Paige and let whatever happens happen." Emma said.

"And Wade?" Layla asked.

"I spoke to him and I don't think he believes me."

Wade came into the room without even knocking. He walked in slowly and he seemed completely normal and not upset.

"Where's Paige?" Wade asked.

"Not here yet." Layla said. "Why?"

"I need to talk to her. By the way, Emma, I do believe what you said. The guys told me that despite you're the type that likes to do that strange dance and blow bubbles, you're honest."

"Thank you." Emma said.

Paige came into the room still in a foul mood. Then she saw Wade and she was just more upset to find him in the Divas' locker room.

"Can we talk?" Wade asked Paige.

Paige just nodded and the other three Divas left the room to leave them alone.

"Look Paige, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not believing anything you said to me. Emma told me everything that you tried to explain to me and what really happened with you and Dean. I know you can't stand him still." The Prince explained.

"Well, you're forgiven. You know I tried to back off but he had his hands all over me." Paige said.

"I know it was taken out of context. Anyway, do you want to do a do-over date this week?"

"I would like that."

This time, instead of Wade kissing Paige on the hand, he kissed her on the lips and then left. Paige was excited about the date and she hopes no one will get involved. Emma came back in.

"How did it go?" Emma asked.

"Wade and I are going on a do-over date." Paige said.

"Awesome. Let's hope it's not a carnival."

"No, that carnival was done until next year."

"Well, we'll have to see what he plans next."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. If you want, you can ask for a do-over date to be written in the next chapter. You just need to explain what you would like to happen. You can only ask for where it's based (Dinner, Watch a film, etc.), How you would like it to end and if you want, have other people from WWE show up as well(Not interrupting the date, but just a coincidence they showed up as well). Also, you can ask for one-shots with other wrestlers. Either two superstars, two Divas, a superstar and a Diva, a love triangle with anyone or anything else. You can also include an OC if you like but you need to explain what their appearance is and personality. Finally, I might be writing my own fanfiction ideas at some point but they won't all be based on wrestling.**


End file.
